


Year of the rat

by LilDrongo



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Dumplings, Fat - Freeform, Lunar New Year, M/M, Male Weight Gain, Overwatch - Freeform, Stuffing, Weight Gain, fat junkrat - Freeform, fat overwatch, roadrat - Freeform, weight gain story, year of the rat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:21:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22286278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilDrongo/pseuds/LilDrongo
Summary: Roadhog decides to make a nice treat, or feast of dumplings for Junkrat because it's the year of the rat! obviously based off of the new highlight intro we received of him stuffing his face. enjoy!
Relationships: Junkrat | Jamison Fawkes & Roadhog | Mako Rutledge, Junkrat | Jamison Fawkes/Roadhog | Mako Rutledge
Kudos: 16





	Year of the rat

Year of the Rat  
A fic obviously based off of this heavenly highlight intro we received. Sadly no skin though, which sucks but at least we know he stuffs his face! Anyways enjoy! Remember, Junkrat is 6 feet tall and he’d have to be massive to outgrow hogs, so that’s why he’s at such a weight...

—————

Junkrat rustled in his bed. Rolling around as his soft hands reaching for Roadhog, who was out of bed. He was up making dumplings, even though they probably wouldn’t start eating until lunch, the amount he’d have to make to fill them both up would be an almost inhuman amount.

Roadhog wanted to cook these because it was the year of the rat! He really wanted to make Junkrat feel happy, he was starting to look so much healthier and good! Not to mention Junkrat has gained a significant amount of weight. A lot actually, for Christmas, Roadhog had gotten some more pants and shorts for Junkrat that were in his size. But even those seemed a bit tight as he pulled them up over his thick thighs and round ass.

“Watcha doin hogs?” Junkrat asked, waddling into the kitchen, one hand rubbing his eyes and the other on his belly. It seemed Junkrat enjoyed playing with his belly a lot. One could always see him with at least one hand on his round, doughy gut. Roadhog wasn’t really surprised at that, it was a very nice belly. Incredibly nice for rubbing and cuddling.

“Just makin something for the Chinese New Year” Roadhog huffed, grinning under his mask as he packed more meat into small pieces of dough and rolled them up to create a perfect looking dumpling. Roadhog was always a good cook, that’s how he got so big.

He would love nothing more than to introduce more of his food to Junkrat, but he’d know that when he started to eat it, he’d practically be Winston’s size by the summer. So only on special occasions did he cook for him. Though in the back of his mind, Roadhog would just love to see his boyfriend at such a size.

“Ya almost never cook anything for us” Junkrat yawned, waddling over to his boyfriend and wrapping his arms around his chest. Junkrat presser his own belly against Roadhog’s back and pushed in, kissing his neck before giving his body guard’s belly a tight squeeze, “Yer gettin softer” Junkrat cooed.

“First of all, I never cook because you have already eaten something at that point and two, of course I’m fattening up. We’re practically retired, I’m enjoying life. And it’s not like your the softer one here” Roadhog said.

It was true, Roadhog was much taller in size but Junkrat was fatter. His gut was more round and soft, hanging nice and low below his waist. Roadhog still has muscle, where Junkrat had only hundreds of pounds of fleshy fat clinging to his body.

“Well whatever it is ya cool up, I’ll take more than half of it” Junkrat chuckled, giving his large belly a hearty slap before waddling back off to their room. Junkrat had always worn a red pair of shorts for the lunar new year, and he wanted to continue that tradition. Unfortunately he hadn’t upgraded those shorts in a few months. His fear was confirmed when the shorts barely pulled up over his fat ass and didn’t even button.

Surprisingly, Junkrat was actually quite good at sucking in his gut. So with a long breath, Junkrat slowly watched his round belly suck onwards and he quickly reach over to button the shorts. This was the only way he wanted to reach something blow his gut. It protruded out so much that he couldn’t reach his arms under it. Though it was sucked in, he let go a little bit and it still made him look fat. Which he was fine with.

Junkrat was actually really starting to enjoy his weight gain. Every pound was pure joy for him. He felt amazing having all the weight pile up on him. The fact that he was starting to outgrow hogs too made him a bit horny. Junkrat almost got distracted when his stomach grumbled, he was hungry.

“Hoggy!” Junkrat exclaimed as he waddled his way back to the kitchen, his sides nearly brushing against the walls beside him, “is it all cooked yet?” He asked.

“It’s all done” Roadhog said, setting the bowls of dumplings on the table in the middle of the floor. Beside the table was some pillows, and Roadhog quickly sat himself down right by him.

“No chairs?” Junkrat asked, grunting as he slowly lowered himself to a sitting position. It was hard raising and lowering himself with all of that weight. Especially due to his prostethic leg being unable to keep the weight up.

“Yeah, well need room for what we’re gonna eat. Besides, you can’t even fit into any of the chairs here. Well go broke just buying new chairs” Roadhog chuckled, watching his boyfriend slowly sit down across from him.

“This is actually for you.... Jamie, I’ve loved every moment I’ve spent with you and I’m just so happy to see you grow healthier, happier, and fatter. Your such an amazing person and I couldn’t imagine my life without you. Your really my soul mate Jamison... happy year of the rat” Roadhog said, grabbing his chopsticks and picking up a dumpling.

Junkrat grinned, showing off his toothy smile that drove Roadhog nuts, “Mako... I dunno what to say except... Let’s eat!” He grinned, blowing his liver a kiss before grabbing a dumpling with his hands and clinking it against Roadhog’s and eating the whole thing in one bite.

Junkrat’s eyes widened, they shined brightly, “Crikey hogs, this is amazing!” Junkrat said, grabbing two more and shoving them in his mouth. Junkrat loved it.

“Thanks, now less talking and more eating. I don’t want these to go cold” Roadhog said,grabbing some more and eating them himself. He didn’t do half bad, if Junkrat really liked them then he did a good job.

For the longest while the two sat in silence, constantly grabbing more and more dumplings and cramming them into their mouths, their stomachs filled up with the tasty food, their guts swelling practically with each dumpling. Roadhog has to scoot himself backwards multiple times so that he could give his bloating belly so room. Even unbuttoning his pants didn’t really help.

Junkrat wasn’t one to make room though, he sat out while his soft belly pressed agaisnt the table. He didn’t even bother to unbutton those shorts, after all he did suck in his gut just to button them. He was too focused on trying to get the next dumpling into his mouth anyways. It wasn’t just the flavor that made Junkrat eat so much, it was his urges to keep growing. Ever since he hit 300 pounds, (about almost 350 pounds ago) he’s had these strange feelings telling him to keep stuffing his face and grow bigger. Junkrat has never stopped listening to those feelings, and he’s been blowing up ever since.

Roadhog was starting to get full after a few hours, his belly round and taut as it painfully gurgled and moaned, he had eaten way too much and possibly made too many dumplings, but one look at his gorging boyfriend and he knew that he had made the perfect amount. With a nice view, Roadhog rested agaisnt the couch while rubbing his round, tattooed belly. He hadn’t eaten this much in a while. Maybe he should’ve gone to the gym after this, but maybe not... he missed the feeling of being softer.

“Mmm” Junkrat huffed, feeling his stomach press against his lungs. He’s was getting really full now, but the feeling in his stomach kept on telling him to eat more, consume. Grow bigger, bigger than Roadhog. The biggest tank of all!

So he did, shoving the bowls to him and pouring the dumplings in his mouth, sighing and patting his belly as he chewed and swallowed all of them. At first he chewed rather quickly, but as the hours passed on and his belly became fuller and fuller, he really started to slow down. His stomach started to gurgle and churn, complaining about being overfilled. He ignored them for now.

“You know Jamie, you can stop eating. You look pretty full there. I don’t want you getting sick, or even worse, popping” Roadhog chuckled, but some part of him was really hoping that he wouldn’t burst open one day.

“Soo *hic* *chew* good.... *churn* must e-*burrraap*eat more” Was all Junkrat could say before pouring more dumplings into his mouth and eating them. Junkrat starting to look really bloated, and if Roadhog looked in a certain angle, he swore his boss’s gut looked red. But whenever he went to touch or rub the belly, it still seemed as soft and wobbly as it did when Junkrat’s stomach was empty! (which was rare)

This continued on for awhile. It was obvious Junkrat was way past full. He was ready to pop! He groaned and moaned at each mouthful of dumpling, but somehow he still pushed forward, like the table was now Junkrat’s gut was pushing it forward. He couldn’t even reach for any more of the bowls, so he grabbed the closest ones and placed them on his large belly, which made it easier to stuff his face.

After many hours of eating, Junkrat had a mouthful of dumpling in his mouth when he realized he could no longer eat another bite. If he did he swore he could’ve popped, so he grabbed a bowl and spit them back out into the bowl, pushing them aside to look at the damage to his body.

“You alright?” Roadhog asked, standing up and moving the table out of the way, which had pressed up agaisnt Junkrat’s belly the entire time, now with the space gone, Junkrat’s belly seemingly inflated for a second, blowing up as it filled more space. Causing the button on his shorts to fly off and tear a bit on the sides, it seemed even his ass and thighs had widened up.

Now Junkrat looked massive, his large, stuffed belly hanging way past his waist and almost past his knees, touching the ground as it spread his thick legs apart. His chest rested nicely on his swollen gut and he swore he was starting to grow a triple chin. He out his pudgy hands on his gut and started to rub it. Junkrat even noticed he was outgrowing his prostethic arm.

Roadhog said nothing as he sat by his boyfriend, using his large hands to slowly rub his large boyfriend’s belly, which was looking much bigger than his at this point. It was now almost midnight and fireworks started to shoot off, which was a good distraction from the full stomach and belly ache he currently had.

Slowly, Junkrat started to fall into a food coma. Not before giving Roadhog a kiss and whispering, “thanks love” before falling asleep.

Roadhog kisses him back and sat next to him, watching the fireworks as he continued to rub Junkrat’s belly. He wouldn’t be moving for another day or so.

“Happy new year Jamison Fawkes”

—————

Well this was hella fun to write!


End file.
